


Maybe I'm the One For You

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, you ever write ship fics of characters that never interact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There was a certain charm about Dorothea that Hilda couldn't quite place her finger on, but it didn't matter. She enjoyed their time together.





	Maybe I'm the One For You

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: this fic is really old, so take the characterization with a grain of salt. I wrote this when when 3H has been out for about two weeks. I don't particularly love this fic, but I don't have the heart to take it down. Anyways I just wanted to say this if you're looking for some deep content.
> 
> \----
> 
> I've been thinking about how interesting hilda/dorothea would be and then uhm. accidentally wrote this so........enjoy the femslash goods.
> 
> Apologies if they come across as a bit ooc since i dont know every detail about them (maybe I should watch more of their supports before writing fics but alas,)

Hilda wasn’t one for sticking her nose into others business unless people gossiped with her (or it happened in front of her. Who could blame her? A little bit of drama is exciting) as that was just too much work for Hilda. 

But she’s been watching Dorothea flirt and go out with some guys for the past few days. As someone who believed in the concept of true love, and how romantic it is, Dorothea’s ways interested her a bit. Seeing love as a hustle…it reminded her a bit of Sylvain.

The man Dorothea was currently seeing irked her. He may have money, but what a slob that man was! Dorothea deserved someone much nicer. If she truly wished to enter noble society maybe she could help her…though that is quite a bit of work for Hilda’s liking. 

It seemed their conversation was over, and the man was leaving. Hilda couldn’t idly sit by and not voice her opinion on this matter so she approached the girl.

“What a terrible guy. Dump him.”

“Oh hello Hilda. How long have you been watching for?” Dorothea asked her. Though there was no malice in her voice, something made Hilda feel like she wasn’t as welcomed as she thought she was in this conversation. She ignored the feeling and pressed on.

“Enough to see what a slob he is! You deserve so much better,” Hilda told her.

_ Why don’t you date me instead. _

“You? Well hm…” she stared at Hilda a bit “Why not.”

“Huh…?! I was just joking around?”

While it was a jest, and one she intended to say in her head, she couldn’t deny Dorothea didn’t pique her interest. She was very pretty, and there was a certain charm about her that Hilda couldn’t exactly place her finger on.

Whenever Dorothea sung during choir practice that Hilda didn’t put in as much effort as much she should, her voice echoed beautifully in the cathedral. It would be a lie to say that Dorothea wasn’t a catch herself.

“Well let’s see…” Dorothea started listing off things. “You have power, land, money, a crest…all those things a poor commoner like me would dare to dream to have.”

Why is she listing those qualities?

While sure, those are nice in a partner she figured especially if you’re into nobility politics, they’re all just superficial things in the end. That isn’t all Hilda had to offer. It kind of ticked her off a bit.

Was she to be expected to be a good wife just because she had those things? 

“What about actual love? Do you not want to find the true love of your life?”

“Of course I do. But I can only get so far in life being a songstress.”

The longer this conversation carried on, the more confused Hilda became. “Am I missing something? Didn’t Professor Manuela work in the same company as you, and she is god-knows-how-old but old.”

Dorothea clicked her tongue. “Okay, allow me to explain in more simple terms. I am not of noble birth. I don’t have land, a birthright, a crest– anything. I am just an orphan who got lucky enough to get picked up by an Opera company. I have nothing. But I suppose a noble like you wouldn’t understand.”

Huh?

“Hey wait now-”

“I don’t have anything else to say. Goodbye Hilda.”

* * *

_ But I suppose a noble like you wouldn’t understand. _

It wouldn’t be a lie to say that she was…a tad bit…spoiled perhaps.

Maybe she couldn’t understand the depth of Dorothea’s struggle as they lived in two different worlds. All she could offer her was comfort, nothing else. 

But those words couldn’t help but haunt Hilda. It’s been a day since they talked and it’s all she could think about; it’s quite bothersome. 

It’s not that Hilda didn’t understand what she meant. She just felt puzzled and frustrated by those words. Dorothea could be easily engaged by this point. Her worries could be gone so easily. She could easily pick up one of the idiots boys at this school and get engaged. But she isn’t. _ Why? _

Getting answers to her questions was a bit too much work for Hilda’s liking, but she was ever so curious. She decided to approach Dorothea in the dining hall. 

“Dorothea I don’t understand!”

“Er…what exactly?” she was in the middle of eating soup when Hilda approached her.

Hilda sat down in front of her and continued her thoughts. “You say you want to find yourself a powerful noble to wed but you haven’t! It’s not like you can’t! You can do it so easily, I mean just look at you– you’re a catch. I’ve heard of many enrolling to the Officers Academy just get engaged. So why haven’t you?”

Dorothea glanced down at her spoon before putting it back into the bowl. “Because while I’m looking for security, I’d also like someone who loves me for me and not for my beauty or singing abilities. I don’t want some uptight noble who just sees me as a little pretty thing to parade around.”

Huh.

_ Loves me for me and not for my beauty or singing abilities. _

Hilda could oddly relate to her a bit...people expecting greatness from her just because she has a crest or because her brother, ‘The Great and Almighty Duke Holst Goneril’. It’s the kind of expectations Hilda doesn’t want to be tied down to; it feels suffocating at times a bit. Hilda was just Hilda. 

“Love and power…” Can those two truly co-exist together? Hilda couldn’t help but to think. When you’re born into nobility, it’s not uncommon to hear about political arranged marriages. It’s quite sad, when she thinks about it.

“Those two things aren’t mutually exclusive…or I’d like to believe they aren’t.”

“What happens if they are?”

Dorothea sighed, “Well I was not expecting my dinner to go like this…but I’d prefer if they weren’t but if they were– I suppose I would be a lot happier finding my one true love. I’ve gotten so far in live without the lavishes that nobility have access to...I can’t imagine being in a loveless marriage with a stuffy noble.”

“Oohh, wouldn’t you agree that tales of dropping everything for the one you love are so romantic!” These kind of tales couldn’t help but to excite Hilda a bit. It was a very touching sentiment– to be able to drop everything (your status, your family, everything) for the love of your life. 

“Would you drop everything for your one true love? Your nobility? Your riches?” she questioned Hilda. 

Hilda wasn’t sure what to say. She twirled her hair as she thought about it. Could she?

“Well…in theory…I suppose I would. But would I actually? Who knows? Though being nobility is exhausting sometimes…too much responsibility. Sometimes I’d just like to do my own thing y’know.” Hilda wondered if she would lead a happier life being a commoner with little to none expectations around her.

“Hm.” She couldn’t tell if Dorothea was happy with the answer she gave, but the girl went back to eating her soup. “Perhaps I’ve misjudged you a bit.”

“Awh really? I knew you’d come around Dorothea! Who knew a little heart to heart would open up Dorothea’s heart for me!”

She laughed into her hand. It was cute.

* * *

Ever since her and Dorothea had their little heart to heart, they’ve been getting along fairly well. Sometimes when Hilda is having a meal, Dorothea would drop by and they’d chatter away. She thinks that Dorothea even charmed Marianne even a little bit, who is a very shy person for the most part.

Dorothea was a nice person, but also someone who firmly stood her place and wouldn’t take shit from anyone. She admired that fact about her. Not that Hilda wasn’t like that, she just had a different air of confidence around her. The way Dorothea carried herself was refined, she couldn’t help but admire it a bit.

The other day Hilda asked Dorothea to carry her books for her to the library because she “sprained” her arm. Maybe she felt a little bad a bit, taking advantage of Dorothea but! She did shower her with praise afterwards, as one should. 

If Dorothea saw right through Hilda, she didn’t say anything to her.

* * *

“Hey Dorothea, are you going out to town too?” Hilda greeted her friend.

“Yeah, just need to grab a few supplies.”

Shopping trips were always more fun when there was company, or at least she liked to believe that. It was a bit difficult to drag Marianne out for shopping trips, but she enjoyed the times they went out together.

“Ah me too!” Hilda exclaimed. “Allow me to join you. This will be a nice shopping trip with all that’s been going on lately. Maybe we could get a meal together too. I’m sure some man would be more than happy to buy us a meal!”

“Ah that is not…necessary.”

“I’m just saying!” Hilda shrugged. “We’re both beauties after all.”

It’s not like she forced men to do anything. She just asked them _ nicely _ if they would do things for her. It’s not her fault if they actually do things for her. 

\---

The town was lively as usual, especially since today was a Sunday. While Dorothea was looking for supplies, Hilda wandered around looking at various things. Mainly jewelry or a few dresses she spotted…but nothing really caught her eye. None of the things she looked through caught her eye as they were out of season; and the audacity these merchants had to sell them at such a high price!

Hilda looked around for Dorothea since she was getting bored at looking at things she had no particular interest in buying. She saw her a few feet away at a vendor, her fingers touching a pair of earrings.

“Oooooo you have such good taste Dorothea!” She couldn’t help but gush. Her and Dorothea were like two peas in a pod when it came to fashion.

What a pretty pair of earrings! And in season too!

“Oh Hilda,” Dorothea flinched a bit due to her appearing out of nowhere. “It’s a little bit out of my price range though, even if I barter for it.” Dorothea frowned a bit. Her eyes scanned the other items this vendor had to offer for a maybe more affordable alternative.

“But they’re so cute!” Hilda tried to sway Dorothea into buying them. The design wasn’t all that impressive next to hoops and earrings made out of gold, but what caught Hilda’s eyes where the little stones that sparkled in the sun. It was beautiful. 

“I don’t know. Perhaps another time.” Dorothea decided, turned around and went to a different vendor.

_ Well what if there won’t be next time! _

Hilda gently touched the earrings Dorothea was holding a moment ago. They jingled a bit in her touch.

_ Hmmmm… _

“Hey I’d like to buy these.”

\---

Where did Dorothea go? Was she going to leave Hilda all alone? But who will carry her bags!

Hilda surveyed the area to see if there’s any man out there who would graciously extend her a hand and carry all of this for her to Garreg Mach. 

But when she saw Dorothea’s figure in the distance, she ran to her.

“Hey, hey wait up! Not all of us have long legs.”

“I don’t think walking pace has to do anything with height.” Dorothea’s brows furrowed in question. “Have you been hanging out with Caspar and Linhardt too much? I heard them have an argument like this.”

“Eh doesn’t matter, here, I have something for you!” Hilda handed her a small package with her free hand.

“Huh? What’s this?” Dorothea looked inside the small packaging. “You bought it for me?”

“Yeah! It would have been such a waste to not buy those earrings! From one girl to another, your taste for fashion is amazing.”

Dorothea frowned. “This is lovely, but I can’t accept these without giving you something in return.”

“Your company is enough for me…though now that you mention it,” she put her finger to her mouth in a fake pretend thinking kind of way. Made her look much cuter, and it made people did things for her, ”…my bags are quite heavy. I fear I would just strain my poor noodle-y arms if I tried to carry these bags at once.”

“Hilda. I’ve seen you swing an axe that’s bigger than you are,” Dorothea deadpanned.

“That was because I had to! I’m still a delicate little maiden.”

“Well,” Dorothea held up the bags she was carrying. _ Oh boy that sure is a lot…maybe she needs help more than me. _ “The delicate maiden in front of me will live with carrying her own bags.”

“Awh you’re no fun. Nothing gets past you hm?” It was worth a try. Though Hilda still wanted to ask some brave, valiant guy to carry their bags for them. But maybe, just this once, Hilda will put in some work. “I’m hungry! Let’s get something to eat.”

What is wrong with Hilda.

She never really put in this much effort; she usually tried to take the easy way out so people wouldn’t have expectations of her. She felt perplexed by how strange she was acting.

But she knew one thing: Dorothea’s presence was nice…she wouldn’t mind spending some more time with her. 

* * *

They walked together in silence, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Hilda oddly felt at peace.

They were walking back from the library after Dorothea made Hilda return some books. Geez, it’s not like she wasn’t going to return them! She just…was going to get someone else to do it for her. 

The breeze gently blew past them.

_ Phbew, I just got hair in my mouth. _

Her eyes couldn’t help but wander to Dorothea.

“Oh hey! You’re wearing the earrings I bought you!” The usual earrings she wore were replaced today with the ones Hilda bought for her. The little stones sparkled in the sunlight, casting little rainbows on Dorothea’s face.

Hilda watched Dorothea out of reflex touch her ears. “Well…they were a rather nice gift; I thought I’d wear them and not let it go to waste completely.”

“Awh I’m so glad to hear that. They look very nice on you,” Hilda cheered on Dorothea.

“Thank you, though Hilda I just noticed your necklace. It’s beautiful, if you don’t mind me asking where did you get that?”

“I can always count on you to have great taste, but it’s just a little something I made.”

“You made that?” Dorothea exclaimed in shock. She was looking more intently at the necklace now, making Hilda feel proud of her creation. 

Dorothea’s gaze made Hilda tingle a bit. But it wasn’t a bad feeling. It felt warm. Maybe…she wouldn’t mind working a little harder if Dorothea praised her more. It felt nice.

“Oh believe me, it’s not that hard. Just put a little resin and accessorize it, and voila! You have a cute necklace!”

Dorothea was much, much closer to her now, touching her necklace in curiosity. “I see…it’s very pretty. You’re really good at this Hilda. No bubbles or cracks, ooohh really smooth too.”

Hilda could smell a tint of rose from Dorothea. Hilda wasn’t one that liked roses as she found the smell of them rather boring, but it smelled nice on her. She’d have to ask Dorothea where she got that, it had a very nice aroma.

...

Maybe she liked Dorothea a little bit too much.

Hilda asked her, “Can I kiss you?”

Oops. She was not supposed to voice that. It was not in Hilda’s nature to carelessly say whatever she thought. After all, everything she said fifty percent of the time was calculated to get the kind of outcome she wanted.

Dorothea just stared blankly at her, a little bit shocked as this come out of nowhere. “Why?”

Well this was a fine mess she has gotten herself into.

“Because I’m better than all the boys you’ve been seeing.”

She just chuckled. “I suppose you are.”

Dorothea didn’t seem to deny Hilda’s request, but made no initiative to kiss her.

“Since when were you interested in me?” Dorothea asked out of curiosity. Hilda couldn’t blame her for wondering that. Sure they’ve flirted before, but it wasn’t anything serious. 

“Don’t know...I just feel comfortable around you. You make me actually want to put in effort, which is saying a lot!”

_ Maybe I’m the one for you. _

“Well if this is a confession then I like you too Hilda. I’d love to actually make you do your work...oh my, a hardworking Hilda," Dorothea teased her lightly.

_ Oh wow! Dorothea sure was tall. _

Hilda had to stand a bit on her tippy toes to reach her. She placed her hands on Dorothea’s shoulders to steady herself. 

Their kiss wasn’t anything special, just a light and gentle one. Her lips tasted like cherry.

“Hey why are you so tall. You’re making me do so much work,” Hilda complained once they broke off the kiss.

“Sorry,” she apologized but there was a smile on her face. This time around Dorothea leaned down and kissed her.


End file.
